Plastic or other sheets of material are sometimes used to wrap items for transport, storage, or other various reasons. For one example among others, wraps include thin plastic films, membranes, or sheets of any suitable material and are often rolled around a cylindrical paperboard core or other similar devices such as a spool made of another material that allows the wrap to be dispensed to facilitate the wrapping of items. This can protect the items from dust, water, and other contaminants found in the environment and can hold the items together. Types of plastic wraps may include plastic stretch wrap, which is commonly rolled around a paperboard core and used to secure and protect items during a move, such as wrapping furniture or bundling objects together. In many situations, this dispensing is done manually. Accordingly, it is desirable that the method of dispensing wrap is done in a safe but efficient manner.